Christiane Blumstein
| image = | race = Quincy | birthplace = | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'0" | weight = 107 lbs | blood type = | measurements = | affiliation = Schwarze Krähen Macht | previous affiliation = | profession = Archangel of the S.K.M. | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = Andreas Faerber (deceased) | base of operations = Soul Society | relatives = Elias Blumstein (father, deceased) Sarah Blumstein (mother, deceased) | education = Home Schooling | spirit weapon = Dual Scimitars | vollständig = Womb of God | letz stil = | roleplay debut = The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault | series debut = Bleach: The Cauldron of Black | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Christiane Blumstein, otherwise known as Annie and best known by her codename Armisael, is an Archangel of the Schwarze Krähen Macht. Appearance Christiane is a short woman with long, black hair and pale skin, with patterns on some parts of the surface that resemble the skin of a snake. In contrast to the white associated with the Quincy, she wears a black haori with red trimmings and a gray hakama with sandals and socks. Personality Under general circumstances, Christiane is calm, passive and affable. She is rather amiable to the majority of other people she interacts with - something that even extends to the likes of her enemies. She is notable for casually hold conversations during lulls of combat and battle with her opponents. In a similar vein, she doesn't seem to hold the same manner of hostility towards Hollows as the majority of Quincy do, as per standard with the unusual mannerisms of the S.K.M.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault At the same time, this trait can be rather terrifying. She is perfectly capable of describing rather morbid or grotesque scenarios and events calmly, casually and flippantly. In the same vein, she can kill and torture without so much as a flicker of emotion visible. This nigh-emotionless attitude is shattered whenever she squares off against an enemy as strong as or stronger than her; she becomes more enthused, and it is not uncommon for her to be smiling excitedly during the heat of battle. She emits stronger reactions when suppressed, to the point where she is known to shudder in ecstasy whenever she is driven into a corner. As she herself explains, she is little more than a "thrill seeker" when it comes to her reasoning of following Berhtram Brandt. The tragedies in her life have twisted her mind to the point that she sees natural disasters and man-made ones as things to be appreciated rather than feared. She views combat as one of the ultimate expressions of thrill - hence her behavior in combat. However, one of her greatest fears is being rendered completely powerless and unable to fight at all. Being in such a scenario will cause her to mentally break down. She will even beg for death over being rendered helpless.The Cauldron of Black: The Creator and the Destroyer This is due to her being molested at an earlier age during a previous battle she was involved in. The resulting desire for supportive companions and the embrace of chaotic events has led to her undying loyalty to Berhtram, as she believes he will fulfill all of her and the rest of the S.K.M. goals.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Christiane is nihilistic, believing that every action performed is solely out of fulfilling one's base instincts. She regards the Quincy Purge as the result a simple "conflict of interests" that escalated into "something extreme". At the same time, she is open-minded in regards to her enemies. She humanizes them, recognizing them as individuals with goals and desires like herself and her comrades. She is condescending to those who believe in pride and honor and skeptical to those who believe in a more optimistic approach to life. Those who condemn her for or speak out against her believes are met with open hostility, even if they are comrades.The Cauldron of Black: The Creator and the Destroyer She despises traitors,, expressing exclusive antagonism towards them - especially if they are fellow Quincy. History Christiane was born in Dresden, Germany within the final hours of the Quincy Purge. She lived with her mother and father Sarah and Elias in a small town isolated from the rest of the country - something that served as a refuge for Quincy unwilling to fight. During that time period, Christiane lived a normal, healthy childhood. She was taken care of and fussed over constantly by the two parents, being their center of attention through the rest of their lives. She was somewhat isolated from the rest of the village due to the smothering of her parents, only sparingly interacting with the few other children. As a result, she grew more attached to her parents than anything or anyone else within the village. At the eve of the Quincy Purge, the village was located by Shinigami during a heavy snow and attacked. Almost every building was destroyed by fire or collateral damage from particularly ferocious skirmishes with the Quincy militia. Nearly every Quincy residing there was killed, including Elias and Sarah. An eight-year-old Christiane survived the attack and escaped the village, but was heavily traumatized as a result of the battle. Weakened by cold, fatigue and stress, Christiane was found by Andreas Faerber, who was recruiting potential members for the Schwarze Krähen Macht. After sensing her Quincy signature, Andreas took pity on her and rescued her despite her being an immature Quincy at best. In Progress... Synopsis The War of Four Arc *The War of Four: Aftermath (unidentifiable) The Cauldron of Black Arc *The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault *The Cauldron of Black: The Battle of Principle *The Cauldron of Black: Through The Looking Glass *The Cauldron of Black: The Creator and the Destroyer Powers & Abilities The Birthing: Christiane's Scrift ability. Using a combination of both physical energy, spiritual energy and reishi particles, Christiane is able to create and "give birth" to new objects of her choosing. This ability can affect both herself, her allies and her enemies when activated, depending on her target. The extent of her abilities are such that she can give birth to a new body using components from her old one or an enemy's, use her cells to heal the ones of another individual and even summon new entities to do battle alongside her. It is noted that without the assistance of her H4 Core, the expense of cells and energy as well as some of the gruesome effects would take a severe toll on her body. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Christiane can merge spiritrons in the environment with her own energy and mold the mixture into creations of her choosing. She commonly uses this ability to form snake-like constructs for use in offensive, defensive and supportive roles in combat. Her ability to mold these particular constructs is such that they are nigh-realistic, even flinching in pain and bleeding like living entities when damaged.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault She can even create new clothes for herself and shield her body from effects from the environment and atmosphere. *'Hirenkyaku Master:' Although not relying on it as composed to physically evading attacks, Christiane possesses considerable skill in the use of Hirenkyaku. She is able to utilize it to where she appears to sometimes "ghost" through attacks, close distances within the blink of an eye and perform complex actions that would normally take much longer to complete. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. **'Blut Vene:' The defensive form of Blut, which grants its user inhuman durability. The potency of Christiane's Blut Vene has yet to be realized, as it has been either undermined or rendered void by enemy techniques.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault **'Blut Arterie:' The offensive form of Blut, which grants its user inhuman physical power. Christiane's version of it also heightens the potency of her offensive spiritual power. She has demonstrated the ability to kick targets several meters away from her with extreme force while her Blut Arterie is active.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Keen Intellect: Despite her nearly insatiable thirst for battle and danger, Christiane can retain a certain level of analysis and thought even in the heat of combat. From just a few movements alone, she can deduce a tactic an enemy is attempting to employ and counter it effectively. She also has some form of strategy, determining the strength and best positioning of units before allowing them to engage the enemy.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Immense Spiritual Power: Being an Archangel, Christiane boasts a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Although she isn't known to exert it, she is capable of withstanding and fighting against the energies of multiple high-level opponents at once. She can even hold her own against Mōka Komori, a Hankami.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Spirit Weapon Reishi Swords: Using her Quincy Cross, Christiane can gather both spirit energy and particles to create weapons. Her weapon of choice comes in the form of two scimitars, which have a feather-like appearance and a steel color scheme. After the first encounter she had with V-14, Christiane purposefully chose these to wield out of respect for Mōka Komori, another twin scimitar user. *'Heilig Pfeil:' By collecting more reishi, Christiane can manifest energized arrows during combat. She is capable of generating these arrows without the use of her Spirit Weapon, either generating them from a field of spiritual energy or manifesting them directly in her hands for use as melee weapons. These arrows are potent enough to injure the likes of a Hankami, albeit their deadliness is not long-lasting. Mōka was still able to regenerate from the blows delivered to her, and Yajū shows no signs of physical distress even after getting hit by several arrows at point-blank range.The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Quincy: Vollständig Womb of God: When activated, Christiane's robes and hair illuminate to a white color. Four human-like energy arms sprout from her back. When the glow fades, these arms turn black and red. The energy that makes them up carry an appearance similar to blood, constantly circulating and swirling despite their solid foundation. A halo of the same colors appears over her head. *'Flight:' The "arms" from Christiane's back serve as wings, allowing her the ability to fly. Battles & Events Events Battles Quotes *(To Andreas Faerber) "Must you be so quick to take up such a bad habit?" *(To Tome Kūgun) "As long as we're enjoying ourselves, everything should be fine and dandy. Right?" *(To Andreas) "I meant every word that I said. The idea of facing insurmountable odds is the best thing that could ever happen to someone like me. The fact of being in danger thrills me in a way that no other experience could ever hope to match. Taking on a group of incredibly skilled warriors such as the ones below me? It's the perfect setting." *(To Angelika Hartmann and her V-14 companions) "The moment the fireworks start, you won't know the difference between fighting me and fighting an army. I do hope you all are fully prepared to die." *(To Zaii Futō and Yajū Reijingu) "You say you want to cut me? Well, don't you worry. I'm right here. I'm always here." *(To Tome, about Yashin Shiyōnin) "Despite his attitude, the Plague is right about one thing. This is not a game of cat and mouse. It's a game of hunter versus hunter. Let's see who eats who, shall we?" References Category:Female Category:Character